Halu-elu Dolu-do
|hair = Gray |eye = Brown |status = Deceased |currentoccupation = Lieutenant-General on the Aratrum |portrayedby = Kazuya Nakai (Japanese) |firstappearance = Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters |lastappearance = Godzilla: The Planet Eater }} Halu-elu Dolu-do was a Bilusaludo, and a Lieutenant-General of the Aratrum who was introduced in the 2017 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, and reappeared in its 2018 sequels, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, and Godzilla: The Planet Eater Appearance Dolu-do shared a general aesthetic with his Bilusaludo brethren, having darker skin, a large, stocky build, and unique hair design. He also shared a more defined face than Mulu-elu Galu-gu, and Rilu-elu Belu-be, and his hair is more cut down in comparison. Personality Dolu-do was shown to be very realistic and also inquisitive. This was shown as Dolu-do was the first to bring up the idea of Godzilla having multiplied upon the arrival at Earth, when the concept of Godzilla not surviving was brought up. He was one of the few to speak up about the psychological effect of the destruction of the landing ship carrying the elderly, as well. History ''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters Halu-elu Dolu-do was seen following the destruction of the landing craft carrying the elderly, speaking up about the effects of its loss. Dolu-do would also counter Martin Lazzari's spitball that Earth's environment should've calmed down, stating it could've also gotten much worse. He would then be seen again, following the arrival to Earth, where he'd ponder on how Godzilla may have multiplied, a concept that turns out to be true, in spite of some initial objection. Later, following the confirmation of Godzilla's survival, Dolu-do would be seen in the ''Aratrum's bridge, where Martin was informing the crew about the possibilities of Godzilla's survival. As Martin spoke on how Godzilla remains solo, over hunting or moving as a pack, Dolu-do would speak up, questioning him on the validity of the claim. Lazzari would verify this with radiation readings. Dolu-do would appear following Eliott Leland's demise at the hands of Filius, where he'd be seen standing behind both Unberto Mori and Takeshi J. Hamamoto. ''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle Dolu-do would be seen following Godzilla Earth's attack on the remaining human forces on the planet. When the question arose of what to do, Dolu-do supported the idea of escaping, deeming the possibility of survivors to be way too low, and subsequently argued with Takeshi J. Hamamoto on what to do. Later, Dolu-do would be seen speaking in a mocking fashion to Endurph over his "fickle god's" predictions, and as Marco Ghione and two other survivors returned to the ''Aratrum, he'd be seen standing over Mori's shoulder. ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater In the aftermath of the Mechagodzilla City incident, Dolu-do, alongside Mori, Takeshi and Endurph would go over the playback of the last transmission from the location, which was Haruo Sakaki and Mulu-elu Galu-gu's last conversation. Dolu-do immediately deemed Haruo a traitor, and when Takeshi stood up for Haruo, an argument broke out over the event. Dolu-do and the rest of the Bilusaludo on the ''Aratrum would then take the ship's power station by force, ridding it of human control, and demanding Mori cast judgement on Haruo for his actions. Until a decision was made, Dolu-do and his cohorts would turn off the ship's power in protest. Later, Endurph and Metphies would successfully summon Ghidorah, who manifested above the Aratrum. As the ship fell under siege by the monster, Dolu-do would make first contact with Takeshi and Mori, wondering what was going on. During this time, Dolu-do noted the attack wasn't his doing, and he began to falter to Ghidorah's immense powers over gravity, which began to make the room he was in fall apart, crushing and killing all of his Bilusaludo allies. When prompted to turn the power back on, Dolu-do stated he tried, but was unable to, much to Takeshi's confusion, shortly before the volatile power core in front of him detonated, killing him. List of appearances Films * Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters **''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' (Manga adaptation) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Novels *''Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters'' *''Godzilla: The Planet Eater'' Category:Reiwa era - Characters Category:Military